super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gundams of the Unification War
A total of ten Gundams were built by four different factions during the Unification War. They were all based on the White Gundam from the Last Unification War but none of them came close to its capabilities. Thirty years later, only a single Gundam remains active with the rest destroyed or permanently preserved. The White Gundam The very first Gundam is also the most advanced Gundam ever constructed by humanity. Very little is known about its creation and all known information of the Gundam came from rumors and surviving documents. During the Last Unification War, development of the Manned Armored Combatant (MAC) reached a point where it was impossible to advance due to a lack of a compact, efficient, and powerful generator. The largest conventionally powered MAC (using a combination of diesel and batteries) during the war were the twin VX-class Super MACs of the Western Alliance but they could only operate for a very limited period of time before refueling or risking catastrophic structural failures. The Eastern Union's Nuclear and Alternative Energy Department, having spent half a decade racing against the energy crisis, had successfully developed a refridgerator-sized fusion power plant in the middle of the war. The army then ordered an example to be used to power a superweapon under the codename 'Gundam' to fool the Western Alliance's intelligence. A 20 meter tall MAC powered by nuclear fusion featuring optical camouflage, panoramic display, a large suite of weapons both visible and hidden, and the ability to fly would sound very farfetched 50 years later yet for whatever reason, the Union had done what no civilization in the future ever could replicate. Named White for its distinctive color, the Gundam served with distinction and proved pivotal in turning the war to the Union's favor. It famously fought against the Alliance's VX-9 and VX-10 alone in the sunset and won, breaking the back of the Alliance forever. After the war, all research notes were destroyed, its creators mysteriously vanished, and the Gundam itself disappeared into a legend, leaving an impact that would last forever. Unification War Gundams The Gundams of the Unification War vary a lot in terms of design and capabilities as each side used their own approach and philosophy regarding MACs. The Star Alliance Gundams focuses on a balance between quality and quantity with five Gundams performing different roles on the battlefield while the Anti-Colony Independence Alliance builds fewer MACs but with better trained pilots and ability to perform all tasks with efficiency. Both the Church of Saint Yamato and Trans-Continental Rail Service only use a single Gundam with a focus on defending their claims and interests in the war. All the Gundams, while unable to mimic the White Gundam in terms of everything, does not suffer from the electronic interference caused by The Fog and as such are able to use its computer systems, gimped as they may be. To make up for the loss of processing perfomance, they all feature an integrated combat software activated through a special command by its pilots. What they do varies between factions once more. The Star Alliance's NEXUS and PATHOS focuses on improving its pilots performance by altering their branwaves to simulate aggression while the Anti-Colony's GRAND-AM system releases all limitations of their Gundams, allowing them to perform graceful human-like maneuvers at high speeds. All combat softwares have the Gundams expelling large amount of steam from their bodies and shuts down the cooling systems, thus building up heat which expels The Fog from the Gundam and allowing all of the electronic systems to be activated. Star Alliance Gundams The secrets of the White Gundam's power plant survived, however, and would be copied by both the Star Alliance and the Anti-Colony Independence Alliance for their own usage. Having a large resource deposit, the Star Alliance focused on developing Gundams with varying capabilities and each assigned with a specific role in mind. To that end, they built five very different machines carrying their own set of weapons. The number of Gundams fielded caused a lot of logistical nightmares, with them operating in full strength or struggling very hard. The Star Alliance's MACs used two kinds of combat software: NEXUS and PATHOS. Both softwares emits a series of wavelengths that forcies the pilot's brain to simulate extreme aggression which may cause brain damage and/or insanity, something that once happened en mass during the war. The Gundams, however, were excellent due to their robust construction and use of heavier materials. They were best used when together, with one providing support for the other due to their different purposes and roles, when commanded by the Kaiser Gundam. The frames are easy to modify and upgrade without radically altering its construction, allowing many different kinds of modifications to be tried and tested both on the battlefield and outside. The pilots themselves were not chosen from the best MAC pilots but rather from the ones able to handle the severity of the softwares and learn from their mistakes. All Star Alliance Gundams use the standard alphabetical designations for weapons and always starts with G which stands for Gundam and ends with M standing for MAC. The five pilots named and numbered themselves and their machines based on the Tarot cards and order of appearance respectively, starting with the number 1 as they gave the number 0 for the White Gundam. *GBYM-01 Ace Gundam: The first Gundam of the Star Alliance and the only Gundam commissioned and operating before PE 90 during the Unification War. While heavily based on the White Gundam, it bears little resemblance to it nor shares its capabilities. In combat, the Ace serves as a bigger urban combat-focused MAC able to carry most standard MAC weaponry. Unbeknownst to most, the Gundam is fitted with a modified NEXUS that not only improves the pilot's skills but also collects their thoughts and process it carefully for combat use when the pilot's knocked out or absent. The Ace was modified extensively throughout the war due to its versatile frame. The Ace in its GBYM/III configuration survives as a museum piece on the Moon. The pilot of the Gundam was Flint Arson. **GBYM-01/I Ace: The first and standard model of the Ace Gundam. **GBYM-01/II Ace Custom: The second model of the Ace Gundam with an improved power plant and powerful nuclear boosters. Notably it focuses on melee combat and the NEXUS was advanced enough to move and fight on its own. **GBYM-01/III Fool: The third and final model of the Ace Gundam with even more modifications and focus on space combat. Its frame was strengthened to protect against space debris and nuclear rocket boosters powerful enough to reach the moon in a few minutes. The NEXUS system reached its peak capability as it was able to best another Gundam on its own. *GELM-02 Wizard Gundam: The second Gundam of the Star Alliance and the first Gundam to be commissioned after PE 90. Unlike the Ace, it uses a lighter frame and much more flexible servos as well as a smaller power plant. Though designated as an electronic warfare Gundam, its only distinctively electronic feature is its PATHOS combat software, a modified NEXUS software that increases the pilot's aggression tenfold with an even higher risk of mental damage. As the PATHOS forcefully degenerates a pilot's mental state into a savage beast, a hands-on approach is needed to use its capabilities efficiently. The Wizard focuses entirely on melee combat with sonic claws, a pair of X-95 Sabers, and a mouthpiece with 'fangs' and an in-built flamethrower. The Wizard Gundam, along with its pilot, Kegure Octav, defected to SOULS during the war and met its end at the hands of the Cathay Dragon Gundam. **GELM-02A Wizard Ardent: The standard configuration. **GELM-02B Wizard Blast: Its sonic claws are strengthened and the Gundam receives more countermeasures such as flashbangs and flares. **GELM-02D Wizard Destroy: The final modification done by the Star Alliance prior to Wizard's defection, its frame was strengthened and lightened to improve mobility. *GODM-05 Kaiser Gundam: The third Gundam of the Star Alliance and fifth one in the war, the Kaiser Gundam is unique in that its a mobile support platform. It sacrifices weapons for being much taller than all Gundams and the ability to communicate at long-distances without worrying about The Fog interfering. The Kaiser Gundam uses a modified NEXUS that boosts its pilot cognition and ability to process information at rapid speed. The Gundam stays away from battle, far from artillery and the coastline, and stays at important communication centers where its Bullhorn Signal Emitter would emit endless stream of information towards any Star Alliance forces in the vicinity. Its lack of weapons would become its downfall when it was heavily damaged by NEXUS' naval aircraft and forcing it out of the war until the end. It now is a centerpiece of Rhineford Enterprises, once piloted by the company's current president, Caesar Quin Rhineford Jr.. *GSIM-06 Hierophant Gundam: The fourth Gundam of the Star Alliance and the sixth in the war, the Hierophant Gundam utilizes the same light frame as the Wizard but uses heavier materials to provide protection. Of the five Star Alliance Gundams, the Hierophant's only taller than the Wizard by a few meters yet its role was as an armored scout and infiltrator through a combination of adaptable camouflage and its near similarity with Anti-Colony MACs. The Hierophant features the NEXUS, a small yet powerful handgun concealed in its hip, and a large array of countermeasures and distractions to fool its enemies. Despite the awkward role it was shoed in, the Hierophant performed well until its defection, where it fought a four-way battle and lost badly. The fate of its pilot remains a mystery. **GSIM-06 Hierophant Normal **GSIM-06S Hierophantom: The Hierophant was upgraded to the Hierophantom shortly before it left the Star Alliance. Not much was changed from the standard model. *GXAM-08 Chariot Gundam: The fifth Gundam of the Star Alliance and the eight in the war, the Chariot Gundam is built as a mobile artillery platform carrying the biggest and most powerful ordnance built for any MAC of the Star Alliance. The Chariot's frame is a unique heavy frame based on both the Ace and the Kaiser Gundam with adjustings made on its shoulders and spine. Like the Ace, the Chariot was modified extensively during the Unification War and retains its original role. The Chariot in its current configuration survives and remains the only Gundam operational in the Unified Earth Government. The pilot of the Chariot, Jerrod Lahn, still commands it. **GXAM-08 Chariot: The standard model. **GXAM-08J Chariot Custom: The original Chariot Custom was only built to carry the twin X-200 Rail Cannons but the current one incorporates all the abilities and features of the previous models. ***GXAM-08-J2A Chariot Arsenal Custom: A modification of the original Chariot Custom that allows it to carry and fire the QX-5000 METEOR Cannon without breaking apart. ***GXAM-08-J2B Chariot Quartmeraster Custom: A modification of the original Chariot Custom that replaces its back-artillery slot with two pairs of arms controlled manually and automatically when NEXUS is activated. Weapons of the Star Alliance Gundams *Universal *Ace-only *Wizard-only *Hierophant-only *Chariot-only **QX-5000 METEOR: The QX-5000 METEOR is an anti-'M'''assive '''E'xtra-'T'''errestrial '''E'arth 'O'rbiting 'R'ocks gun used only by the Chariot Gundam. It is essentially a miniaturized anti-METEOR space gun such as those used on the Moon to combat the frequent METEOR rain. Anti-Colony Independence Alliance Gundams The Anti-Colony Independence Alliance has a large and diverse number of MACs built and modified from pre-existing models. Within their doctrine, MACs serves to break the enemy's defenses by flanking vulnerable positions and cutting off supply lines. Thus it came to much surprise that they only fielded three Gundams, all with similar capabilities and sharing the same light frame. Their Gundams typically operate alone with few support and with only one goal in mind: defeating other Gundams. As such they all carry heavy weaponry and melee weapons, some specifically built to counter an individual Gundam. The GRAND-AM combat software is a much safer alternative to both the NEXUS and PATHOS as it releases all the restrictions of the Gundam instead of altering its pilot's state of mind, yet it has the habit of failing at a much higher rate and causes the pilots to rely on the system too much. The light frame and improved boosters of the Gundams allows them to move much faster and perform acrobatic feats difficult to pull off with conventional MACs. Two of the pilots have a lifetime of experience with MACs, which cuts off training time and allows them to utilize their Gundams to its best perfomance. The Gundams' power plants are built with efficiency in mind with an average operational time of 8 hours, more than any of the Star Alliance Gundams. Though difficult to modify, the frames are able to be repaired with spare parts from other MACs though it's not recommended. *BAW-74 Speedbird Gundam *CPA-24 Cathay Gundam *QFA-20 Qantas Gundam Non-Aligned Group The Non-Aligned Group, though officially maintained a neutral stance throughout the war, had several organizations arming themselves with privately funded and built MACs or bought from the black market. The two most powerful groups of the Non-Aligned Group, the Church of Saint Yamato and the Trans-Continental Rail Service somehow possessed a Gundam within their ranks, something the warring factions never understood due to their lack of need for a Gundam. TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Gundam